Casual
by JordynMM
Summary: They've been sleeping together for a while. How did it all start? And will it ever be more than just sex?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them.  


* * *

It had been a very long day, for both of us. I knew it wouldn't be long before he would be knocking on my door; just like he did on most of our bad days. I was beginning to grow impatient and was even considering calling him when I finally heard the familiar knock on my door.

I stood up quickly, but then slowed myself down, not wanting to appear to eager. I slowly made my way to the door and invited him in. His hands were all over me, even before I had closed the door completely. He stood so close behind me as I locked the door that I could feel his warm breath on my neck, his lips on my neck.

I moaned as he sucked and kissed my neck, his hands on my waist, turning me around to face him. He kissed his way up to my lips and slipped his hands under my shirt, pulling me even closer to him. One of my hands was on the back of his neck, the other on the back of his head.

"Why don't we take this upstairs," I suggested after pulling my lips away from his. He had been in my apartment for less than five minutes and I was already out of breath, my heart was already racing. He nodded, like I knew he would, and we made our way upstairs to my bedroom.

The trip up the stairs was difficult; we couldn't keep our hands off each other and we couldn't stand it when our lips were apart, but we finally made it to my room.

He closed the door behind us and our lips crashed together again, our tongues dancing inside our mouths. My hands pulled at the buttons on his shirt, desperately wanting to feel his skin, his hands doing the same to my blouse.

By the time we made it to the bed, we were both shirtless. We crashed onto the mattress without separating our lips. Finally he pulled his lips away from my own, but began kissing his way down my neck. I moaned, loving the feeling of his lips on my skin. He kept kissing his way down my body and I arched into his kisses.

Even though I loved the feel of his lips on my neck, my chest, my stomach, laying there with nothing to do but touch him just wasn't enough for me. I needed to be doing something, so I pulled him back up to my lips. As we kissed, his hands made their way around my back and easily unclasped the bra I was wearing.

He slipped the bra off of me and again, his lips travelled away from my own and he kissed his way down to one of my breasts. He grazed my hardened nipple with his teeth, making me moan in pleasure. One of his hands was fooling around with the other breast while his other hand had begun caressing my thighs, occasionally brushing lightly where I wanted him the most.

Finally he pulled himself away from my breasts and moved back to my lips. I took this opportunity start working on ridding him of his pants. He kicked his pants off and I stroked him lightly through his boxers. He moaned into my mouth as he grew harder. His hands moved down from my breasts to where my jeans started.

It wasn't long at all before we were both completely naked. I could tell that he wanted to fool around a bit longer, but I wanted, needed him inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him as he inserted himself into me. His movements were slow at first, but it wasn't long before he was thrusting deep inside of me with great speed.

I moved my hips with his and was nearly screaming by the time we climaxed together. I felt his body collapse on my own, and pushed him off of me. He moved his lips to my neck and began sucking lightly.

"Not tonight," I moaned.

"Why not?" he asked, his lips traveling down to my breasts.

"I'm tired," I stated. He sighed and pulled away from me. "Guess that's my cue to leave?" he asked as he hopped off the bed. I nodded and he searched for his clothes that had been thrown across the room.

I curled up under the blankets as he dressed himself. "I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled before he pulled the bedroom door open.

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out," I reminded him.

* * *

**A/N:** This could just be a one shot, but I do have ideas for continuing it if you're interested! So review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them.

**A/N:** So, I decided to continue. I was planning on doing so anyway, but I wasn't going to bother if there was no interest. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

I don't know how it all began. I really couldn't stand him at first. I told him to keep quiet for his first interview, but he didn't listen. Eventually I started letting him speak, and that's when I realized how well we worked together. When interviewing suspects I knew exactly what he was thinking, and he knew what I was thinking as well. As soon as I finished making a point he'd jump right in with another, and then I with another. There weren't ever pauses between our statements, and this intimidated the suspects. We had great professional chemistry, and because of that chemistry, I found him more and more attractive.

That was all ruined when he slept with my sister, though. What the hell was that all about anyway? I warned him, and apparently Vera warned him but he still pulled that stupid move. Maybe I took it more personally than I should have, but like I said, I was attracted to him. Plus, he lied to my face, told me that he wasn't with my sister. I don't know why I believed him. It's not like we'd been working together for very long. I don't trust easily, but I trusted him.

I still can't believe that he continued to sleep with her after finding out about Patrick. Does he not care that she slept with my fiance? Maybe if he had found out about it from someone else he would have seen it differently. But it looks like she told him. Christina has this way of making people believe she's all innocent. She'll tell people the things she has done wrong before, but claim to be a different person. She always says she's changed, but she never has and she never will.

---

It was another long day at work, and Scotty came over again. The only problem was that I was really pissed off at him because I had started thinking about the whole Christina situation. I let him in anyway, but pulled away every time he touched me. He finally asked me what was wrong, and I realized that I was being stupid.

"Nothing," I replied, relaxing slightly.

"Come on, Lil' I know something's up," he said, putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him. I relaxed into his chest and sighed.

"It's nothing, I just started thinking about stuff that happened a while ago. Got me in a bad mood," I said as he kissed my neck lightly. He hummed, telling me that I should continue. I wasn't exactly going to talk about his affair with my sister while he was making me feel so good, so I pulled away from him. "I was just thinking about a few years ago. When my sister came around," I said quietly, not looking at him. "And that put me in a bad mood. And I know it was a long time ago, and I shouldn't be mad at you for it, but I was just thinking it and I couldn't help it," I explained.

"Were you jealous?" Scotty smiled slightly as he put his hand on my leg. I blushed slightly. I had never admitted to him that I was attracted to him, even then.

"Maybe a bit," I smiled. He leaned into me, placing his hands on the couch, one on each side of me and pressed his lips to mine.

"I was stupid back then," he said before he moved his lips down to my neck. "And depressed," he added, kissing his way over to my ear. "And she wasn't nearly as sexy as you," he said before he began nibbling on my ear. I moaned as my hands explored his body.

There wasn't much room on the couch to move, but we made it work; we always could. We were both naked a lot faster than the night before. I gasped as I felt his tongue exploring where it usually wasn't allowed. His hands moved up and down my legs as his tongue worked wonders where I was most sensitive. My body began to shake in pleasure, and when I screamed, the look he gave me was far beyond sexy.

"You never scream," he said as he began kissing his way back up to my lips. I shrugged as I let a smile form on my lips. I don't like it when people know what I'm feeling; especially people I worked with. Scotty was an exception to this rule for the most part, but screaming during sex was something I usually avoided. Usually I was able to control myself.

I moaned as his lips collided with mine and let my hands travel down his body. He grew harder as my fingers brushed against him teasingly. I stroked him until he couldn't take it anymore. He positioned himself above me and slid inside of me easily. I moaned as I felt him moving within me. By the end, I had completely lost control of myself and was screaming his name at the top of my lungs.

I didn't push him off of me right away this time; it felt so good to have his body pressed against mine. Instead, we just lay there; his body collapsed over top of my own. I managed to move myself to the side slightly, so that we were laying side by side, and wrapped my leg overtop of his, rubbing myself against him. He moaned loudly as he rolled onto his back.

He sat up and I straddled him, positioning myself on top of him. I leaned back and began moving in a circular motion. I felt his eyes watching me as I moved on top of him. I had never been so daring with him before, but I was feeling really sexy and comfortable with myself. He quickly placed his hands on my hips and helped me with my motions. Near the end, his hand slipped down and started rubbing my clitoris.

I began screaming his name as we climaxed. When it was all over, I rolled onto my side and lay between him and the back of the couch. "That was," Scotty began. "Amazing," he finished after a short pause to catch his breath. I nodded and he rolled onto his side to face me. "Never seen you so sexy before," he smiled as he pushed my hair behind my ears.

"I could stay, you know," he said as he ran his hand down my side. His touch felt amazing, but I shook my head. Him staying was against the rules. It wasn't allowed; it would change everything. All we were doing was having casual sex. No sleep-overs allowed.

This wasn't the first time he had suggested the idea. Maybe he didn't want to make the drive home after the exhausting sex, but I had a feeling it was more then that. He was getting emotionally involved. Scotty sighed as he lifted himself of the couch. I could tell by the way he carried himself that he was disappointed; that it was more than just sex to him. "Goodnight," he lightly kissed my lips after dressing himself. I watched as he walked around the couch and open and close the door. He's an fool for getting emotionally involved.


End file.
